1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing rod lenses that are homogeneously integrally formed and each have a shaft portion and a convex lens portion, and further relates to a rod lens produced by the novel method, and to a matrix arrangement of rod lenses.
2. Description of Related Art
Rod lenses are well-known as such, and they have an elongated shaft portion and a lens portion at least on one end of the shaft portion. Such rod lenses are made from preforms by melting these preforms in a pressing mold and deforming them by pressing. Manufacturing in a casting process is also known (US 2010/327470 A).
From KR 101306481 B1, a micro-optical component is known which is built in a substrate and which may be manufactured in form of a component array including micro glass lenses. The substrate has one or more etched cavities, one or more glass blanks are melted on the upper surface of the substrate to fill the one or more cavities, and the substrate is etched on the upper and lower surface to complete manufacturing of the micro glass lenses.
The prior art methods mentioned above suffer from rather elevated manufacturing costs.